Only Time Will Tell
by Vikki Valentine
Summary: This is a really bad fic. I wrote it when I was starting seventh grade and it was based on my obsessive HP dreams I had. So yeah it's semi Mary sueish and definitely a bad!fic. If you want a laugh, go ahead. Though it might bore you more than entertain.
1. The Meet

A/N: I wrote this fic, when I was... the age of... eleven maybe? So, naturally I got sick of the way it was, and changed it! It prolly still sucks arse, but that's okay, I need to post it anywayz...

Disclaimer: I own NADA damn thing! (Ha ha, get it? x.x! )

Harry Potter, a young wizard the age of fifteen, was wandering the streets of Diagon Alley, looking for his two best friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were supposed to meet at Flourish and Blotts. Harry's summer wasn't too bad. The Dursley's weren't as terrible-- Which wasn't slightly much better, but he lived with it. Harry grew a bit over the summer. His jet black hair, messy as usual, of course. And his green eyes glimmered brightly behind his round spectacles. His wasn't looking so skinny that he looked unhealthy. He looked quite well, actually and still visible was his oh so loveable trademark, that lighting bolt scar. It hadn't been burning too bad, lately. Once in a while it scorched and other times he barely felt anything. It was rather random nowadays, actually... But that was to discuss at another time. As soon as Harry stepped inside the book store, he heard a familar voice call his name.

"Harry! Oy Harry! Over here! We've been looking all over for you!" Ron shouted over the crowd. Harry smiled as he walked over to Ron and Hermione.

His two best friends basically looked the same as he last left them. Ron and his bright red hair and freckled features which could be spotted from a mile away. Poor boy, so tall but gangily--Still!

Hermione's appearance slightly changed. She was a little more taller, but not as tall as Harry nor even close to Ron, her hair still somewhat bushy, so she was also reconizable from afar. But still a bossy look to her, which seemed to calm down a bit when she was near Harry.

"Hey how was the trip on the way over?" Harry asked, giving Ron a pat on the back and Hermione a warm smile.

"Dreadful. Yet delighting..." said Hermione, giving Harry a hug. She started to giggle. Ron's ears flushed a red that could only match that wild Weasley hair.

"That wasn't funny Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, it was!" Hermione insisted.

"No, it wasn't." Ron argued.

"Okay, what are you two bickering about this time?" Harry asked, a grin drawn upon his face.

"Well, while we were taking the Floo Powder, Ron took his share and he didn't realize it but there was a spider-- a pretty big spider I might add. Ron didn't notice it until he announced his destination and it crawled up his shirt and he yelled and screamed and fell into the fire place and it was a big mess but it was hysterical." said Hermione.

Ron glanced at her with his eyebrows narrowed. "Hermione! Stop! It wasn't funny!" He exclaimed.

Hermione had raised an eyebrow then burst into a fit of uncontrolable laughter. Harry thought the story was quite funny so they all talked about their summers as they wandered Diagon Alley.

On their way to the train, Hermione and Ron went ahead, while Harry was still waiting in line to go on the platform. Harry had spotted a girl about his age, but he had never seen her before. She was obviously new to the school. _Well, that's a bit odd_. Harry thought to himself. But for some reason, that Harry couldn't put his finger on, she did seem familiar... He didn't know how, but something about her appearance made her seem... Well, belonging to him in a way. It was quite strange for Harry... He didn't know the girl and already he seemed to be intrigued by her.

The girl was almost as tall as Harry. She had long dark chocolate brown hair that fell an inch or two past her elbows. She had warm hazel eyes that glistened in the lighting. Harry had finally decided to greet the girl, whom seemed to have no one at all to talk to.

"Hello," Harry said cooly to the mysterious girl. He had wanted to ask her so many questions, but he tried to limit his curiousity on where she was from, before she thought he was some kind of stalker.

"Hello," She replied.

"What's your name?" asked Harry, he seemed very interested by her. Which the girl seemed to notice because she gave him a little smile.

"My name is Victoria Valentine. But all my friends call me Vikki." She answered.  
  
_Vikki Valentine _. . . Thought Harry. _Vikki Val-- Now where have I heard that name before? _

Granted, it was a bit of a catchy name that sort stuck out to you, which Harry would have been sure he would have remembered her before. Maybe she was a girl whom had always made fun of him once in a while... Or maybe Harry was losing his mind, and he just wanted to believe he knew the girl.

"Are you new here? I don't remember you from the years I've been here at Hogwarts . . ." Said Harry, staring at her awkwardly a bit.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm new, but technically I'm not." said Vikki.

"Oh," said Harry. He had no idea what on earth she meant by that--but that was all right. Because, if he did start a friendship with the girl, which what he was planning on doing, he was sure she would be glad to explain what she meant.

"Well I hope you like it here. I'll see you later Vikki!" said Harry, giving her a warm smile and a wink. He then walked through the platform.

Harry and Ron were outside looking for a compartment to sit in, there seemed to be no use. There was no sign of Hermione anywhere, and they figured she was in the Prefect's compartment. Ron didn't want to bother with that place for the moment, so he just pretended like he didn't need to be here.

"They're all taken Harry." Ron said in a tired tone.

"Oh, come on Ron, lemme check this one."  
  
Harry opened the compartment door in front of him and reconzied the girl inside as Vikki. She had looked up as quickly as her neck would allow, since she had been a bit scared, but she saw Harry and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hello, Vikki. Mind if we squeeze in? All the other ones are a bit... occupied." Asked Harry.

"No, not at all. Sit." said Vikki, gestering him to sit down anywhere he pleased. Harry smiled down at her.

"Thanks." He said, appreciated the kindness she showed toward him, he also noticed that her eyes had never gazed upon his famous scar, or trademark as some people called it. He turned and beckoned Ron to enter the compartment.

"Ron, this is Vikki Valentine. Vikki, this is Ron."

Ron walked in at the mention of his name. "Oh hello... Vikki...." Ron said, he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped all the candy he bought.

Vikki giggled, as Ron scrambled to pick up all his candy. Ron's ears seemed to glow.

"Ron? Ron, are you okay?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyebrows. Ron seemed to stare at Vikki in amazement or awe. At the moment, Harry couldn't define between the two.

"Er... Excuse us." Said Harry, as he pulled him out of the compartment. "Ron, what the heck is wrong with you?" he asked, with a puzzled look.

"Harry, did you see her?" Ron asked, in a dazed tone.

"Yeah Ron... I did."

"Isn't she pretty?" Ron asked.

"Erm... I suppose she better than most girls . . ."

"Most girls? Oh yeah, I forgot about you and Cho... " said Ron, rolling his eyes.

Harry looked down at the floor. "Leave me alone." He said, quietly.

"You know, we better get back in." Said Harry. Ron nodded.

"All right." He said, and they both walked back in the compartment.

"Okay, lemme try this again." Said Harry. "Vikki, this is Ron. Ron this is Vikki."

"Hmm... Red hair, worn out shoes, freckles... You must be a Weasley," said Vikki.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are you making fun of me?" He asked.

Vikki laughed. "Goodness no. You people are way too serious." she said. "Just a little humor." She added, taking a seat.

"Ah... " said Ron.

"I wonder where Fred and George are?" Vikki asked.

"How do you know Fred and George?" Asked Ron.

"I'm an old friend of the family-- Pity we haven't met sooner," said Vikki.

"But--"

The compartment door opened. "Hello all!" said Fred.  
  
"Fred? George? Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed.

"VIKKSTER!" Exclaimed Fred and George. They all had a group hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you, Vik!" Exclaimed George.  
  
"It's great to see you too!" said Vikki, embracing them again.

Fred looked Vikki up and down. "Dang girl, have you changed." said Fred.

Vikki smiled. "Looks like you haven't a bit." said Vikki.

"Aww! There's that Lockhart smile!" said George.

"I heard he was once a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher here-- Was he any good?" Asked Vikki.

"Please," Started Harry. "that guy was nothing but a fraud not to mention a lunatic who tried to erase my memory." he said, folding his arms.

Vikki giggled. "I suppose he wasn't then." said Vikki.  
  
Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't believe that practically my whole family knows Vikki, and yet I haven't even heard of her name!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Oh don't worry, Ron. You didn't need to know Vikki, she was for important people anyway. Never did like to waste her time on gits." Said George.

Fred chuckled. "Oh, I wish we had time to sit, have tea and talk about good times, but we must be off, Lee and I and Ol' Georgie right here, have a few buisness idea's to discuss. Oh and Vikki if your looking for a summer job, there's always applications open to friends!" said Fred.

Vikki smiled. "I'll definatley consider it."

"Good! See you all, later then." said George. And with that the twins walked out.

"You know what I've never got your name what is it?" Vikki asked Harry.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Harry Potter.'' Said Harry, giving a weak smile. _Don't look at the scar, don't look at the scar. _Thought Harry.  
  
''Are you really? That's cool. I can't believe I didn't realize that.'' said Vikki shaking her head. She didn't even bother to look up at his forehead. Which left Harry and Ron in shock. They never met anyone who didn't make a big deal about meeting _Harry Potter _in person.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you guys.'' said the bossy voice of Hermione. Hermione stared awkwardly at Vikki. "Uh...Hello, um... Harry, Ron can I talk to you?''

"Excuse us, Vikki," said Harry, polietly as he and Ron took a step out of the compartment and shut the door behind them. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione and Ron had an impatient look on his face.

"Do you two have any idea who that is?" asked Hermione.

"Her name is Vikki, and we were just getting to know her better... Why don't you come in and meet her? I mean--"  
  
"Harry! She's the girl that everybody is talking about. She didn't even complete her first year. She's being pulled up to our grade!"  
  
"Then she must be pretty smart." Harry said.

"No! Don't you get it? She can't do simple spells we would look like idiots she would make all the classes slower!" Hermione had outrage in her voice.

"What are you talking about? How do you know? For Christ sakes you don't even know the girl!" Harry exclaimed, starting to get a little bit more than angry.

"Anyway, what do you think of her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she's smart, she's also friendly and not that bad looking..." Said Harry, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Please! She can't even perform a simple Lumos spell, I bet. What about you, Ron?" Hermione asked in frustration.

"What Harry said..." Said Ron, he gave a long sigh.  
  
"Okay obviously he's out of it. He's trapped in her love spell!'' Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Just meet her. I know you'll like her.'' reassured Harry.

"Oh, all right." Hermione whined, as they approached the compartment. "I've been hearing many rumors about her. I heard she had a thing with Ma--" Harry opened the compartment; Hermione Froze. "Er... Hello."


	2. A Tale of Surprises

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you might be?"  
  
"Victoria Valentine, but all my friends call me Vikki.''  
  
"Nice to meet you Victoria." Hermione said roughly.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Vikki asked threatened

."No, it's just that I don't think that you should be pulled up to our grade." Hermione answered back. Vikki and Hermione glared at each other for about a good five minutes. The compartment door flew open.

"Look who it is Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood," Said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle were laughing stupidly behind him.

Malfoy cocked his head in the direction of Vikki and his eyes widened. "Vikki? What the heck are you doing here?''Malfoy asked.

"What does it look like? Dumbledore asked me to come back." Vikki replied.

"What are you doing hanging with these goodie goodies? They'll ruin you're reputation! Come on you coming with me." Malfoy grabbed Vikki's hand and tried to pull her out of the compartment.

"Wait a sec! You know Malfoy?!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Yes I do." answered Vikki.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Well it is a long story we practicly grew up with each other... " said Vikki, she turned back to Malfoy. "You can't make my decisions for me.'' said Vikki.

"Fine be that way--but you're coming with me."

"Draco, don't make me do anything you'll regret and I will too," Vikki warned. She had a tense look on her face.

"You know what I don't remember. Why don't you refresh my memory?" Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had smug looks on their face's.

Vikki sighed and stared at Malfoy, blankly.

"So are you going to hit me or what?" Malfoy asked Vikki.

Malfoy lifted off the ground and flew back and out of the comparment. Crabbe and Goyle gave Vikki a look of fear; Vikki glanced at them and they ran out of the compartment.

Malfoy looked dazed. "How'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Do you _really_ want to find out?" Vikki asked, with a smirk. Malfoy scowled and quickly retreated to his own compartment as well.

"That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh stop it, Ron. She could get in really big trouble for doing that to a Prefect! As me being one, I should give her a detention! But since I have no idea what house she's in, well, she's lucky," snapped Hermione.

"Oh shove it, you little worm," mumbled Vikki, underneath her breath. Ron snorted and Harry smiled.

The train finally stopped and they were finally where they wanted to be all summer. They all have to await a whole new year of torment and excitement Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hiya 'arry, Hermione, Ron!" Shouted Hagrid, over the bustling and scrambling first years. "Holy cricket! Vikki!"

"Hagrid! It's good to see you it really is! I missed you so much!" Vikki gave Hagrid some what of a hug.

"Hey listen, I'll be takin' ya on one of the boats. Yah have ter get sorted again yer might have changed over the years, yah know."

"Okay...'' Vikki said nervously.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went along towards the carriages while Vikki followed Hagrid to the boats.

"Hagrid, do you like my hair?" Vikki asked, a bit concerned.

"Well of course I do! I think you should move yer bangs a bit. So we can see those eyes of yers. You have yer father's eyes,"

"That's what everyone says,"said Vikki, looking out at the dark water. She parted her bangs to the side and looked over at Hagrid. "Hows that?"

"Erm..." Hagrid, looked unsure.

"What? Do I look that bad without them?" Vikki asked. "Mum's told me to keep my hair this way ever since the accident. She thought it looked better that way... I always wondered why..." Vikki started to mess around with it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya." Hagrid said. "Mum's do things for a reason believe it was a good one." Hagrid replied as they landed.Vikki had a suspicious look on her face.

As they arrived in the the Great Hall the first year sorting ceremony had just finished. They started the feast when Hagrid and Vikki had arrived. Dumbledore had raised a spoon and gently tapped his goblet.

"May I have your attention please? I would like to annouce the return of Victoria Valentine,"

The hall filled with cheers and applause-- well the people that knew her did anyway. She walked up to the staff table where Dumbledore greeted her and led her to a mirror.

"Doesn't that look like the Mirror of Erised?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron nodded. "It does..." He said.

The entire hall was silent. They stared at her and Dumbledore. Vikki looked into the mirror. She shook her head frantically and she just stood there in silence and a look of fear and shock in her face.

"Now do you understand what really happened that night?'' Dumbledore asked, in a low tone. Everyone heard him since the hall was silent.

"Yes-- Yes I do." She answered. Mutters errupted throughout the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged awkward looks.

"And now it is time for Miss Valentine, to be sorted again! " McGonagall announced.

Vikki walked up to the sorting hat with a nervous look on her face. She sighed as the hat was placed on her head. Harry looked around the hall, and then looked back at Vikki, who seemed to be fighting with the hat. It reminded him how he felt the first time he had tried the hat on. Suddenly the hat yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Vikki was delighted to be in Gryffindor, but after what she saw in the mirror.. it obviously shocked her and she couldn't get it out of her head. During the rest of the feast, she barely talked to anyone. She tried to assure everyone she was all right but no one bought that story.

When they had finally arrived to the Gryffindor Common Room, they all settled themselves on the couch and started talking about classes tomorrow and things to expect this year. Suddenly Harry glanced over at Vikki. His curiousity got the better of him and he just had to ask.

"Vikki, what exactly did you see in the mirror?" Harry asked.

"Well, the mirror was enchanted to possibly show the future and the truth that is hidden from you." Vikki explianed.

"Um... no it isn't." said Harry.

"Are you referring to the Mirror of Erised? Because if you are, it's a different mirror. The mirror of Deciet. " said Vikki.

"Oh. I was talking about that mirror.. " said Harry.

"So, what did you see?" Ron asked.

"Well, it was me and Harry standing... somewhere.... and well, I was able to see his scar-- He looked at me, we both nodded and I flipped my hair and--" Vikki paused.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked similtanously.

"There was a scar similar to Harry's on my forehead.... "

"Oh, my!" Hermione gasped.

"Well is there really one there?" Vikki moved her bangs to indeed have a scar. A lighting bolt shaped scar with two dot's where the opening's lie.

Harry looked at her in shock, almost disbelief. "How did you get that?" Harry asked, almost out of breath.

"Well," Vikki started. "it started exactly two years ago, at night..."

-----  
  
"I was home schooled; it was the begining of my fourth year. My best friend Clara Clarke; She wasn't exactly a proper witch more of a squib--Anway, I was finishing my homework when we heard our parent's yelling and screaming. We looked at each other and then the door flew open and two men in black robes came in one was short and stubby, the other was... well, I couldn't exactly tell. Anyway he told the scrawny man to kill Clara. He took out his wand and I heard our parents screaming: 'No! Please take us not the girls no!'

'Do what I tell you kill the girl on the right.' The cloaked man said. Lemme me tell you, his voice was deep and made you shiver. The short man had pointed his wand at her, and there were many screams including a bright green flash... And like that, my best friend was gone. I didn't exactly know it but I lost her forever. Clara's parent's ran downstairs. I remember hearing my Mum's calls for me and the cloaked man took out his wand.

'I want to kill this one and gain the powers she posses.' He pointed his wand at me I saw my Dad try to hold my Mum back. Then I heard him chant something I thought I should try and use magic. But all that I was able to do was block it I put my arms over my face and--

BOOM!

It hit me and there it was, the bright green flash. I heard another scream but it wasn't my parent's and it wasn't Clara's either. No. It was a deep voice the voice of that man. The voiceand painful scream of Lord Voldemort himself. With that, I felt a burning pain on my forehead like a scorching cut and then I fainted. The next morning I awoke I tried to wake Clara up not knowing that she was dead. I gave up I picked her up and I dragged her out of my tornado hit room. I spotted my parent's my family and Clara's family. They all looked up at me in shock. They thought we were both dead, I suppose. They all stared at me apparently there was something wrong they all covered their mouths. My mum had pretty much healed all the bruises I had gotten and all that, and for some reason, she made he partial to the bangs... I think what she might have done was put a spell so I wouldn't notice it to be there, Heck, I really don't know how I got it either, well, why I got it... My puny magic couldn't have prevented me from death! But anyway, I never bothered to check or ask her I just knew not to... Because I would eventually find out and I did. So that's it really. That's how I got my scar." said Vikki, she had been looking down at the floor, and she just returned her vison to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Wow, I think that's amazing!" Ron finally spoke after all that shock.  
  
"That was sad." said Hermione said.

"I'm not the only one. Someone who understands what I'm going through." said Harry in awe. That's what seemed so familiar about her... He and her had something in common. They both faced the Dark Lord. And they both survived...

A/N: Sorry, it's so short, but... Well, you'll get more, don't worry...


	3. Rumors and Such

Harry and Ron had walked down from the boys dormitories. They seemed tired. They must've had a lot of candy the other night because they both weren't hungry that morning.  
  
Harry spotted Vikki and Hermione in the common room, both looking rather excited.

"Good morning, you two." Harry said to them--But the girls just giggled and headed to the hallway closet.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Ron asked Harry in confusion.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Ron. Come on let's go to the Quidditch field." Harry said.

When they arrived at the field, the whole team was cheering for someone in the air.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" he asked, as he saw a blur of a girl, zoom past them and throw the Quaffle into the hoop. Cheers erupted once more and he looked over at Ron.

"Ack! I know who that is! It's Vikki!" said Ron, as he stared at her in wonder.

"What?! Vikki?" asked Harry, not believing what he just heard.

"What the heck is she doing here?" asked Ron, confused.

"Oh don't worry about it boys, just doing a little try out," said Angelina, smiling. "She might be a back-up Seeker, just incase you get into another little accident this year, Potter,"

Vikki flew about fifty feet then she made a dive. She stood up as the broom was diving down. Vikki flipped off her broom. The strange thing is she landed properly on the broom stick. She reached her hand out and she landed.  
  
"Where's the Snitch?" Angelina asked. Vikki opened her hand where the Snitch was. Everyone cheered for Vikki the team.

"That was wonderful, Vikki!" Hermione exclaimed, as she rushed over to her.  
  
"Geesh for two girls who had a fight when they first met you two are sure close to each other now." Ron said finding that strange.  
  
"Well, did I make it?'' Vikki asked with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Well, you are a perfect candidate you do well in every position in Quidditch. So you are definately back-up Seeker, and your our new Chaser!" Everyone applauded and cheered for Vikki.  
  
"Party in the Gryffindor common room tonight!" Fred and George yelled across the field as they ran to brag about Vikki to the other teams.  
  
"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted. Then everyone froze. They all looked at Vikki in confusion. It was for the first time everyone had seen her scar they all stared in bewilderment.  
  
"Vikki, did you paint that on your head for confidence or something?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, it's real and I rather not tell the story so the public can spread wildfire about me and my scar." She said. They all got the picture now what happened as they left the field to tell everyone what they witnessed.  
  
"Come on you guys we'd better get going you don't want to be late for potions class now do you?" Hermione said as she was walking rather fast towards the castle.  
  
"What? That's a perfect way to start the morning; Potions. That's just crazy!" Ron whined as they all walked towards the castle to practically be tortured by Professor Severus Snape.

As they entered the common room, Ron and Hermione grabbed thier books. While Vikki and Harry walked further into the Common Room. 

"Hey are you guys coming?'' Ron asked.

"Hello? Quidditch robes!" Vikki said, as she ran to go change.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we'll go ahead you have exactly ten minutes to get to class, so hurry up." Said Hermione, as she and Ron ran down the stairs.

Harry went to go change. Harry quickly walked down the stairs and raised an eyebrow as he realized Vikki was waiting for him. "Thanks for waitng." he said.

"No problem. Come on we only have five minutes left and potions class is all the way down in the dungeons!" Vikki exclaimed.

"Then we better get a move on. Or else we will be very late," said Harry.

They both ran down the stairs. They passed the halls the sixth years stared then Harry froze Cho Chang, was down the hall talking with a group of friends.

"Harry! Come on we got less than two minutes left!" Exclaimed Vikki. Harry seemed to be in a daze, he started to walk a bit slower, which really wasn't helping their situation really. "Only a couple classrooms more." She panted.

Harry looked over at her and finally snapped out of his little fantasy.

"Come on! Run faster we only got about fifthy five seconds left!" Vikki shouted.

They ran down to the dungeons their hands still locking onto each others and their time was running out.... Ten, nine, eight, seven six.... Vikki had turned the corridor... Five, four, three, She reached for the door and slammed it open ran in...

One.

Snape looked up from his desk. "You two are right on time should I count you late? What is you're excuse? Explain yourselfs at once.'' Snape snapped.

"Um--I um--Well, we were coming up the stairs and we realized we might be late, so we ran across a few distractions along the way and Harry was going to be late also so... now we're here..." Vikki said, staring awkwardly at the floor.

"Number one: You should only care about yourself, why risk being late for him?" Snape asked Vikki.

"Well he's my friend Professor, I'd risk my life for him and all my friends if I have to. I wouldn't want him to get a detention. So I helped him out." Vikki explained, as she hoped he believed her.

"Number two: That gives you no excuse to hold his hand." Snape said, with a slight smirk on his face. Everybody laughed. They had forgotten to let go when they got to class. They immediantly let go with embarassed looks on their faces and they blushed wildly.

"Now, I assume you two know where you're seats are. So get to them. And twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped.

Malfoy watched them pass by with a smirk on his face. "What's the matter Potter miss that silky smooth skin touching yours?" Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed at them. Harry felt anger rising like a thermometer in his body. He wanted to punch him straight dead in the nose. He wouldn't care about the punishment, he'd enjoy sweet revenge.


	4. Cursed Seeker Position

That night Ron, Hermione, Harry and Vikki were in the common room doing their homework. They seemed to have a lot this year, especially with O.W.L's coming up.

"Do you believe it?" Ron started. "They gave all this homework on the first day Tranfiguration, Divination, Potions _and_ Charms! How do they expect us do do all this research in one night?" he complained.

"What, you mean you're not done?" Vikki asked.

"What? It's not like you're done either,"' Hermione remarked.

"Yes, I am." said Vikki, with a curious look on her face.

"What? I'm still on Revision!" complained Hermione.

"Whoa, she beat your record! She's done before you if you're smart she must be a genius!'' Ron exclaimed, looking over at Vikki, somewhat amazed.

"Oh please you're making me blush." Vikki said with embarrassment.

After an hour or so Harry was done so he decided to go to bed early; He had a dream. (Such a surprise there huh?)

He was standing on a platform in the Quidditch field. He had won the Cup. Everyone was cheering, he saw Cho smiling at him on the other side was Vikki smiling too. He quickly awoke, not sure what it meant. He turned over to Ron, who still seemed to be working on an essay by candle light. Harry explained to Ron what had happened in the dream...

"It's a sign, Harry I mean, I don't want you to realize it but, maybe you like her." Ron said.

"Me? Like her? Nah, I don't think so.I mean I would know... wouldn't I?" Harry asked Ron, trying not to realize the obvious.

"Good night Harry!" Ron said as he blew the candle out.

The next morning; Harry saw Vikki he started to get a weird feeling in his stomach. He glared at his stomach, and rubbed it, figuring he must have been hungry.

"Good morning Harry!" Vikki greeted, as she straighted out her Quidditch robes. "Harry where are you're Quidditch robes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry had totally forgot about the game this morning. "I'll be right back! Wait for me." said Harry, as he ran to get his robes.

"Last time I waited for you to get them off we almost got a detention for being late! We better not be late to my fist Quidditch game of the season!" Vikki shouted down up the stairs to the boys dorms.

Once Harry got down they rushed out of the Common Room and down towards the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was trying to catch up with Vikki; but tripped on a step.

"Harry are you all right?" Vikki asked, helping him up.

"Ouch! I hurt my leg!" Harry said, through gritted teeth.

Harry leaned on Vikki for support. They finally got to the field. Angelina said that Vikki would be taking Harry's position as Seeker. Vikki was excited; She was going to play her favorite postion and they had gotten another Chaser. Hermione and Ron helped Harry up to the stands. Lee Jordan was having a great time telling everyone what was going on.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" He paused to hear the crowd cheer loudly.

"We have ourselves a new Seeker today since Harry Potter had a leg injury on his way over here, so let's give it up for the schools new legend: Vikki Valentine!"

Vikki waved as the whole stadium was filled with cheers. But the only one that was blantly heard was Ron.

"WHOO! Go Vikki! Kick Malfoy's--''

"Ron don't you dare finish that sentence you'll embarass us and Vikki--So just shut it!" snapped Hermione. Ron blinked and decided it would be a good idea to take her advice.

"And the Quaffle is realeased, the Bludgers are about, and the Snitch is flying, and the game begins! Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle, that sexy beast of mine, Kidding Professor! Kidding! Heh . . She then passes it to Katie Bell--Who's pretty cute too-- Sorry Professo-- then she passes it to Alicia Spinnet who flys to the hoop and throws it and--GRYFFIDOR SCORES!"

The pitch filled with roars and cheers, and boo's from the Slytherin's were slightly heard.

"Gryffindor still in possesion! Bell passes to... nevermind a Slytherin took it from her and she almost fell off her broom too! He should be prosecuted for that foul play!" Jordan shouted. "Jordan I'm warning you if you don't come up with more professional remarks, I'll have to take over!" McGonagall said, with a serious look on her face.

"Anyway, hold on I think Vikki found the Snitch!''

With that Malfoy was on her trail.

"Come on Vikki catch it before you--" Harry whispered he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Vikki lost it! She lost it! Good try though! ''Jordan announced.

"Lose it." Harry finished.

Then it happened, something that hasn't happened in quite a while . . .Vikki had lost total control of her broom

"Oh, no Vikki's lost control of her Firebolt! Didn't that happen to Potter at his first game? Must be Seeker tradition heh Professor?"

Professor McGonagall did not look pleased.

"Ha ha ha . . . Sorry Professor." Jordan said nervously, hoping that she wouldn't take over. Vikki swifted and swerved in many directions.

"Who's doing that? I swear I'll kill whoevers putting a curse on her!" Ron threatened looking for the culpret.

"I don't care if my leg does hurt I'm going to help her! I have to!" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed his Firebolt.

"Be careful, Harry!" Hermione yelled, as she too was helping Ron find the person reponsible for all this.

Harry flew to Vikki and the whole crowd gasped as he flew towards her the broom flipped completly upside down Vikki hung on as hard as she could.

"Vikki! Don't worry I'll carry you to the stands."

"No, Harry find the Snitch.'' Vikki said, as she tightened her grip on her broom.

"But Vikki, if you fall you might--"

"Don't worry about me I can hang on for a while. Just go an get the Snitch!" Vikki yelled.

Harry took off he despratley needed to find it as fast as he could in order to save Vikki in time.

After a minute or two, he found it. He flew as fast as he could. Malfoy followed his lead as he pushed and tried to knock him off his broom.

Meanwhile in the stands Hermione and Ron were looking that's when Ron looked behind him to see his little sister Ginny keeping her eye on the game rather strangly and whispering something odd like a curse.

"Why you little brat!" Ron yelled, as he jumped and tackled Ginny. Hermione saw what was happening and she yelled.  
  
"Ron what do you think you're doing?! You'll kill her! Ron get off her now!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a fight going on in the stands!" Jordan announced. Vikki's grip loosened again. "Back to the game, well Vikki is still remarkably holding on to her broom."

With Jordan's words Vikki's broom started to shake and a Bludger hit it, she let go she was hanging by one arm.

"I guess not. She's hanging by a thread! Will Potter catch the Snitch in time? This is like a soap opera! This would make really good money don't you think Profes-- Nevermind. . ." Said Jordan.

Harry and Malfoy were still fighting for lead. Then all of a sudden a Bludger came their way. Harry missed it just in time and Malfoy tried to move but it hit his broom and he lost control. Harry, flying as fast as he could, reached his hand out he was inches away when he heard the whole crowd gasp in fear.

Ron had let go of Ginny and looked over at Vikki. "Oh I swear! She better not be hurt, Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny shrugged, and looked over at Vikki.

Harry reached out almost had it when--

"HARRRRY!" Vikki screamed as she started to fall. Harry quickly turned around and flew underneath her for a save as he caught her. Harry smiled as he looked into his hand to find the Snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Jordan announced. As the stadium roared with cheers and applause for the excellent save, Ron and Hermione had relief on thier faces.

"She better be okay when we go down there or_ else _!'' Ron threatened.

"Vikki are you okay?" Malfoy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Vikki said.

"What a save Potter I thought she might get killed or seriously injured in your hands." Malfoy said, as he departed.

Ron pushed Ginny toward Vikki. "Say it!" he ordered, with seriousness on his face.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said as if she didn't mean it.

"Say it like you mean it!" Ron yelled and pushed Ginny again.

"Sorry! Happy Ron?''Ginny said as she stomped toward the castle.

"What is she sorry for?" Vikki asked in confusion.

"That little brat put the curse on your broom." Ron said.

"What? Why?" asked Vikki.

Harry looked at Ginny's back in shock. He didn't think she'd do something like that...

"Ginny has a--" Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "I know where your going with that, and your wrong. She just wants attention . . " Said Hermione.

"Why? She gets enough as it is at home." said Ron, with an raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but she doesn't get any here." said Hermione. "Just pay attention to her more. She'll appreciate it."

"Right... Let's go to lunch.'' Ron said as they headed toward the castle."Thanks again Harry." Vikki said.

"No sweat!" Harry bragged.

Soon it was time, the holidays were drifting near, and many students were looking forward to leaving for the Christmas holiday.

"So, Ron are you staying here or going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"I'm staying-- Hold on, Vikki are you staying or going?'' Ron asked.

"I'm staying." Vikki answered.

"Yes, I'm staying." Ron said.

"Well, since we're all staying we should go out to Hogsmeade. We'll split up so that way we can buy presents for each other. Then we'll meet in the ice cream parlor." Hermione said.

"That's a great idea, but Harry I need help buying something for Ginny can you help me with that?" Ron asked.

"Um . . sure?" Said Harry, unsure.

Hermione was at Flourish and Blotts doing some shopping for herself. Vikki was at Jambol and Gapes buying some stuff for Fred and George to add to their practical joke collection. Ron and Harry were at a store called Modern Witch.

"Ron are you sure that there's something here that Vikki would like?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Mum and Ginny shop here all the time. They got charm bracelets, not those horrible Muggle kind, real charm bracelets. I'm going to get her 'love'." Ron said with a pleased look on his face.

"What'd ya mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I give her a love one then she will find her _true_ love." Ron said, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, with a suspicious look on his face.

Ron widened his eyes, as if he said something he should have. "Nothing, nevermind."

Harry looked at him suspiciously again, but figured it was nothing of any importance. Once they were done shopping, they all met at the parlor.

"So did everyone get they're shopping done?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ron answered.

They all headed to the castle and went to sleep. The next day was Christmas....

A/N: I'm so rushing this fic... I need to post my more lubbable ones, damn it!


	5. Word Gets Around Fast

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione yelled to wake Vikki up.

"Geesh! you can give someone a heart attack. Oh, Merry Christmas!" said Vikki. They both changed into thier holiday outfits and went downstairs to find Harry and Ron opening some presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Vikki called from the staircase.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry and Ron said similtaneously. They walked downstairs to find presents for everyone in Gryffindor house.

"Here you go Ron!" Vikki exclaimed. Ron opened a packet wrapped with shinny red and yellow foil. Inside there was two boxes filled with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs.

"Thanks Vikki! Here you go." Ron said with a nervous look on his face, handing her the gift. She opened it.

"Oh my gosh thank you! It's so beautiful!" Vikki exclaimed. She kissed him on the cheek. Ron's ears turned red.

"Here you go, Hermione." Vikki said, as she gave Hermione a wrapped box. Hermione opened it. "It's two spell books, thought you may like it,"

"Thank you! I love it!" Hermione gave Vikki a hug.

Vikki raised an eyebrow. "Erm... your welcome..." She noticed Fred, George and Ginny walk in.

"Here you go you guys." Vikki had handed Ginny a small package, and Fred and George numerous packages.

"Thanks!" Ginny exclaimed, as she admired her golden scarf.

Fred and George opened all their gifts. They got fake candy that turns your tounge different colors, sixty seven packages of stink pellets, Non explodable Luminous Balloons, and a sack full of exploding candy.

"Thanks Vikki!" George exclaimed giving Vikki a hug.

"Yeah you know just what to get us!" Fred said as he gave her a hug.

Harry walked over to Vikki, a serious look on his face.

Vikki turned over to him and smiled. "Hey, Harry here's your present I hope you like it." Vikki said with a nervous look on her face. Harry opened the neatly wrapped gift; It was a new velvet black cloak.

"Thanks. I was going to buy a cloak yesterday for myself, then I saw this." Harry handed Vikki a tiny purple glittering box. Vikki opened it. Inside was a necklace with a silver cresent moon and a golden snitch undeneath.

"Oh! Harry it's beautiful thank you!" Vikki exclaimed. Everyone turned around and saw the lovely gift Harry bought for Vikki. Ron turned and stared at Harry with disbelief.

"Vikki, I have something to ask you. Vikki would you go out with me?"

Everyone looked at the two, shocked. Ron glared at Harry, and stared to mumble through gritted teeth.

"Yes Harry, I will." Vikki answered. Fred eye's widened and George looked over at Fred.

"They're growing up so fast!" George exclaimed.

"Oh, our babies!" Fred screamed, dramatically. They rushed over to Vikki and Harry and started pinching their cheeks.

Ron pushed through the crowd and stomped out of the common room.

"It's all my fault. I feel so bad!" said Vikki, biting her lip. "Poor Ron..."

"Don't worry, Ron will get used to rejection." Fred said, reassuringly.

"Let's head out for a while," said Harry. Vikki nodded and they left the common room. They had just reached the Entrance Hall, when Malfoy approached Vikki.

"Merry Christmas Victoria."

"Merry Christmas Draco," Vikki responded.

"Here you go. I hope you like it." Malfoy gave Vikki a small box, inside was a ring, with a emerald encrested inside it.

"It's so lovely, Draco! Thank you!" Vikki exclaimed. Vikki was going to to give Malfoy a kiss on the cheek, but Harry pulled Vikki's arm

"What?'' Vikki asked. "I'm only giving him a kiss on the cheek!" Vikki said, as she released her arm from his grip.

"I know but we're going out and--" _Oh no..._Harry thought. _I just told Malfoy that me and Vikki are going out... What have I done! _Harry looked over at Malfoy.

"Oh you two an item now? Two legends of the universe with the horrible looking scars on their heads, " said Malfoy, his drawling voice, making Harry want to vomit on the spot.

"Oh, Malfoy, don't go spreading it about..." said Vikki.

"Well let's see... I'll think about it." Malfoy said and left.

"Oh no, I was thinking what if Malfoy tells Snape? We'll Die!" Vikki exclaimed with a nervous look on her face.

"Well let's wait until classes start again." Harry said.

The holidays were soon over. Ron and Harry apologized to each other. They had agreement that next time they'll make there decisions about girls, by consulting each other first.

As they entered the Potion's classroom, they looked around to see no sign of Professor Snape.

"Take your seats now!" Professor Snape shouted throughout the dungeons.

Harry and Vikki sat next to each other in their seats then Malfoy spotted them.

"Um, Professor I'd like to say something," said Malfoy, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor Snape.

"I don't think that Valentine and Potter should sit next to each other." Malfoy said, as he looked at Harry. Harry looked as if he wanted to just melt into his seat at the moment.

"Why is that Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well professor Valentine and Potter are an item now, they shouldn't sit next to each other.... Flirting, giggling and carrying on with their nonsense," Malfoy's eyes glinted as he glanced at Harry, again. "You don't want them distracting the class with their fluff, now do you?" Malfoy asked Professor Snape.

"Yes you two will move." Professor Snape finally made his decision.

"What? That's so unfair!" Vikki exclaimed.

"Life, isn't fair my dear, now be lucky that I'm not making you sit next to Longbottom." Snape said.

"I frankly don't care... You know, at least I know how to wash my hair." said Vikki, smoothly. She felt accomplished, she had stated the obvious no one dared to state. Everyone roared with laughter and when they had seen the look on his face, the whole class started whispering about the punishment she was going to get.

"That's it Miss Valentine--Detention!" Snape yelled.

"Oh wow a detention! What else is the slimy git going to give me?" Asked Vikki. Everyone found the show amusing.

"Double detention! Now, Goyle and Valentine, trade seats." Professor Snape said, with anger. Vikki picked up her books looked at Harry and shrugged.

When Harry saw Vikki sit in the seat next to Malfoy, he clenched his fist so hard he broke the ink well he was holding. Malfoy looked at Harry. Harry glared at him. When class was over Ron was admiring Vikki once more.

"That was Excellent! Couldn't have said it better myself. Snape is such a--" Ron had said something that would have gotten him five detentions probably. He had gotten slappped by Hermione.

"When you talk like that make sure I'm not around so I don't get in trouble for your foul mouth." Hermione said with a stern look on her face, which kind of reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.

"Hey Harry, is it true that your girlfriend has double detention with Snape?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked Fred.

"Just wondering." Fred answered. "Word got around fast,"

"Yes, go Vikki!" exclaimed Geogre. "We taught you so well..." he said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Oh, be quiet you prick," said Vikki, rolling her eyes.

"Who taught you that filthy word?" gasped Fred.

"Hmm... I learned it when I was SIX!" she snapped, glaring at the twins.

"Heh, we are so good," said George.

"Oh yeah, great parents one day," said Vikki, rolling her eyes.

"WE KNOW!" said Fred.

They all headed towards the Great Hall, for lunch and right as they took a seat, Angelina approached them.

"Hey what's up--"

"You guys we have a match after lunch, McGonagall changed the shedule again so hurry up. Vikki you play Seeker since last time we didn't get to see you in action due to--Well Ginny Weasley. Oh yes, McGonagal also requested that you play, instead, but... Hurry now!'' Angelina shouted, as he ran to the field.

"I'll see ya later!" Vikki shouted as she went to go get ready.

"See you!" Hermione and Ron, called after her.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "McGonagall requested her?" he asked, aloud.

"Guess, McGonagall thinks she's good for the team," said Hermione.

"Please, I'm better than that..." mumbled Harry.

"Jealous, Harry?" asked Ron, with a smirk.

"No...." replied Harry, looking away from them.

"Sure," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"I suppose we should head to the pitch for good seats?" suggested Hermione.

"Sure," said Harry, getting up from his seat, and they all headed towards the pitch together.


	6. Fight

In the field the game just started when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had entered the stadium. The game lasted for a good twenty minutes. Vikki flew she had already spotted the Snitch she made a spiral dive and--

"Gryffindor wins, again!" Jordan announced.

"Wow! Good game." Said Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, great..." he mumbled.

They all left the stadium toegther and headed over to the common room. Harry was walking along with Vikki while Hermione and Ron had gone another way to leave them alone for a while.

"So when are we going to go out on a date?'' Vikki asked Harry hoping he would give the answer she was hoping for.

Harry hadn't been expecting that question... Where would they go? Harry hoped Vikki didn't like Madame Puttifoots as much as every other girl he knew loved it. He really couldn't stand that place, really. Too soft for him.

"Well, I don't know." Harry said.

Vikki had a look of disbelief and dissapointment. "Well what's that supposed to mean?" she asked; worried that Harry may not like her at all anymore.

"I just don't know if we should go anywhere yet," Harry answered.

"But-- Isn't that the point of you asking me out? Unless you don't like me anymore... Is that it? Do you not like me? Was it just a coincidence that you asked me out? Or did you do it because you felt sorry for me?" Vikki shouted down the hall.

They had gathered a lot of attention by now, and Harry didn't want it, at all.

"Hey..." said Harry, trying to act calm. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, trying to get rid of the crowd.

"You! You don't care about me or us! If anyone has a problem it's you, because you don't like me!" Vikki sneered and stomped away before Harry could utter another word to her.

"So Potter ruin it already?" came Malfoy's voice.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry answered back.

"You do know when I get a hold of her, she would listen to anything I tell her..." he said, with malice in his voice.

"She would never do that." Harry said, pretty confident.

"I've known her ever since I can remember, for once I could tell her the truth that you are a worthless little--" Malfoy didn't get to finish, a Ravenclaw prefect came over broke it up and they went they're separate ways.

"Hello Vikki." said Harry, while walking the halls. Vikki looked at him and kept walking. "Er.... Vikki, it's Harry..." Harry said, as he got in front of her and started to wave.

"Get out of my way Harry." She said as she pushed him to the side and continued to walk down the hall.

"Vik, I--" Malfoy had slapped him on the back.

"Hey, Potter notice anything different lately?" Malfoy said with a grin on his face.

"You- You... GIT!" Harry yelled out of frustration, as he jumped Malfoy.

Vikki saw this and pulled him off of Malfoy. "Malfoy are you okay?" Vikki asked as she pushed Harry again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Malfoy said. Harry glared at Malfoy and tackled him again.

"That's it!" Vikki shouted. She was frustrated with all the yelling and fighting and she couldn't take it anymore. She lifted Harry above the ground,with her telepathy.

"You need to watch it, Harry. I was going to forgive you then you pull something like this?''

Harry stared at her, confused. Obviously she was pissed at him for the whole not wanting to go anywhere for fear he might mess them up.

"Now I advise you, you mess with Draco you mess with me." Vikki raised her hand and Harry flew down the hallway and slammed against McGonagall's classroom door. Harry growled as he got to his feet and rubbed his back.

"Talk about PMS..." Harry mumbled.

''This will an easy win." Ron said, from the stands as he looked over at Harry. It was the final match of the season.

Harry, yet again, was not permitted to play. Because they preferred Vikki. Harry, who wasn't feeling so great anyway, didn't care at this point. Harry looked over at Ron, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that? Ravenclaw is a pretty good team... and it's not like Cho sucks or anything...'' Harry said in depression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she blows doesn't she, Harry," said Fred, passing by.

Harry glared and Fred snickered as he ran down the stands to join the field.

"So, you do still like Cho?" Ron asked.

"No! I'm just saying she's not that bad.... At _Quidditch_, "Harry said.

"Uh huh... Sure... Anyway, the only reason she's not talking to you is because of Cho, I bet. She'll let out her anger in the match she'll win no matter what it takes." said Ron, almost positive about it. "It helps you also, Harry. Think about it--Once her anger is gone then you'll be off the hook!" He said trying to make Harry feel better.

"You're right, Ron. Thanks!" Harry said, with a happy look on his face.

Vikki glared at Cho. _Stupid git... doesn't shut up about Harry to her weird friends..._ Cho glared back at Vikki.

When the match started, Vikki and Cho had a war. Vikki had rammed Cho into a stand. Cho hurt her arm, but kept flying and rammed into Vikki, whom almost lost control of her broom, but rammed right into Cho again. A Bludger flew in their direction and Vikki swerved out of the way, and Cho got hit in the leg, she slowly fell off of her broom onto the field below. Vikki grinned as she reached for the Snitch and clasped her hands over it.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP! AMAZING WE WON!" Lee Jordan announced.

"Wow, that was excellent Vikki!" Fred said, as he gave Vikki a hug.

The team landed and Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly made their way down to the field to congradulate the team.

"Hey that was brilliant!" Ron said, smiling at the team.

"Yeah it was excellent." Hermione agreed, nodding.

Vikki and Harry looked at each other. Harry opened his mouth nothing came out. Vikki smiled warmly and she gave Harry a big hug, he returned it and Hermione and Ron exchanged smiles.

"I'm so sorry." Harry and Vikki said similtaneously. They smiled again and all got silent for a moment.

Vikki looked over at the trio and sighed. "Hey you guys... Can you help me with something?'' she asked, a bit hesitant.

"Yeah sure what is it?'' Ron asked.

"Well, I want to find out who killed Clara... Will you help me?" Vikki asked.

"Sure why not. I'll go to the library right away. Come on, Ron." Hermione grabbed Ron.

Ron pulled away from her grasp. "What? It's not like you can't do it all by yourself," Ron started to laugh.

Hermione grabbed him and whispered. "Don't you see they just got over a fight! They need to spend romantic time together. That's why they were in a fight in the first place. You don't want them to be back where they started. Now they are finally going to be able to go on their date it's so cute!" Hermione said, with joy.

"Yeah sure. I'll let them have they're _romantic_ time together." Ron said, rolling his eyes.


	7. Quality Time & The One We Fear Has Come

"So, are we going to go out somewhere or what?'' Vikki asked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." Harry said. Vikki smiled and looked over at the portrait as it opened.

Hermione had walked in the common room. "Look, someone fitting the description. I found ten candidates that have been known as short Death Eaters. Harry picked up a book and started skimming through it.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Vikki asked. Harry narrowed his eyebrows, He had just realized something.

"Peter! Peter Petigrew! It's him think of it!Voldemort must have heard of Vikki's ancient powers that run in your family he said that he wanted your power before he tried to kill you right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's right." Vikki said, as if it was all fitting in. It all made sense. Hermione had a unconvinced look on her face.

"Well it does make sense and it does fit in--but really come on Peter Petigrew?" Hermione said.

"That wimp? Doubt it." said Ron.

"I need to find out more about him.'' Vikki said

"I swear, I'll kill him.'' Vikki said, her eyes started to flash red.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry one of my many weirdo characteristics." Vikki said.

Fred and George came in and started chanting: "Ron likes Vikki, Ron likes Vikki, If he gets the chance to he'll pull out--OW!" Fred and George got smacked by Hermione and Ron.

"Geesh violent, are we Hermione?" Fred said.

"Everytime I see you you're smacking someone." Fred said.

"Yeah, you're always hitting Ron which is not a bad thing but I sence something I think you need attention from someone-- and you're about to hit me so I'll be off!"

Fred and George laughed as Hermione chased him around until they ran into the boy's dorm.

Hermione went into the girl's dorm to find Vikki petting her owl Snowe. Crookshanks had jumped on Hermione's bed.

"Vikki are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess so I just can't wait until Harry takes me out!" Vikki exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I totally understand." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione do like Ron?" Vikki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really.... Anyway we're just friends." Hermione said rather fast.

"Okay... Whatever you say.... Night Hermione." Vikki said.

''Good night." She called back.

The next morning in the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was telling Ron and Harry what they were going to do. Ron and Harry were talking as Hermione was distracting Vikki.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on her face." Harry said.

He was talking to Ron about what he planned to on his date with Vikki.

"Yeah, what can go wrong." Anyway Hermione and Vikki were practically hanging out all day. Then dinner came.Harry was ready since Vikki heard that there was a message from Harry to meet him and wear something nice.

She walked down to the Great Hall, she found Harry all dressed up yet not a tuxedo or dress robes, casual clothes. (Dress casual clothes) Hermione and Ron headed outside.Vikki was wearing a purple dress with shiny pink flowers on it. Around her neck was the necklace Harry gave her and she was wearing her charm bracelet.

Harry was wearing a black sweater with his new velvet cloak on top and dress pants. Harry was also holding a batch of two dozen wild roses.

"Oh Harry they're beautiful!" Vikki exclaimed.

"Well, you're gonna want to put them down if you want to continue our date." Harry said.

"Okay." Vikki said dumfounded. She had Parvarti (Which happens to be one of her good firends) hold them for her.They went to the Quidditch field.

"What are we doing here?" Vikki asked. Harry had his Fireblot next to the door.

"Flying." Harry had a smile on his face

."Oh, Harry I love it already!" Vikki said as she gave him a hug. He jumped on the Firebolt as Vikki did also. Ron and Hermione were watching from one of the Quidditch stands.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Hermione said.

Ron looked annoyed. "Yeah, he deserves being with a girl like her. Who doesn't?" Ron said proud of what his best friend accomplished. They flew and Vikki had a happy excited look on her face. They flew until they had gotten tired and headed inside to talk for a while and eventually went off to sleep.

The next day Harry and Vikki had decided to go research things about that time period later at night with his invisibility cloak. Vikki had been searching through a big book of wizard psycology, which would explain how most Death Eaters thought.

"Hurry up! We might get caught!'' Harry whispered. All went silent for a moment. The candle light they had

"Potter! Valentine!" They looked at each other they ran towards the other door. Then they just stopped dead in thier tracks something was keeping them from running then they felt someone pick them up from their collars.

"I've been waiting for you two."

They couldn't tell who exactly it was but they sure did reconize that voice. They took out they're wands shot out a blast and they fell to the ground.Then they saw a short man.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Harry said.

Vikki's eye's turned a violent shade of red. "Then that means....'' Harry didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Yes, Harry, Victoria-- It's Lord Voldemort." A horrible cruel laugh arrupted from his mouth. Then Voldemort had went to the other side of the room, muttered something, and he just transformed. Harry and Vikki could hardly speak. The sight they saw was breath taking.

Voldemort had grew about ten feet taller. He had pale green skin, his eyes as red as blood, sharp as daggers. His teeth were as sharp as a Basilisk's fangs. He basically looked like a giant snake with arms and legs. He spoke with a voice of strength and anger it made you shiver.

"Let's see. Shall I fight you two kill you and treasure this moment forever? Yes I shall." He had shot a blast of poison venom at them. They dodged narrowly. They started to throw spells at each other. Vikki had narrowly dodged a orange colored spell.

"I know some thing that would make things much easier." Vikki said, as she summoned her broom from an open window, which had pointed towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry did the same and Vikki was right, it was much easier then jumping about. Voldemort had split the ground like an earthquake.

Harry reached for Vikki's hand and when she reached his hand an explosion seprarated the two. They flew to the wall on the opposite ends of each other; Vikki looked unconcious and Harry barely still awake. Harry aimed for Voldemort, his scar burningHarry flew to the other end of the room in attempt to attack Voldemort.

Vikki woke up she fogot about her broom. She didn't really need it all she had to do was fly using her telepathy. She also ditched her wand all she needed to do was concentrate and she hit him repeatedly with a rapid fire of spells. After Harry had caught his breath the both surrounded Voldemort in a circle . . . which was kind of broken. That's when, they saw Hermione and Ron flying on brooms coming as fast as they can.

"What!?" Harry looked shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. But he knew he had more important things to focus on.

"There you are! Okay wait, I have a spell that will take him down it's simple yet very effective. Okay listen we don't have much time. Just one at a time lift your wands up. In your mind think of something you want to happen to our enemy and then once there's a golden glow, say: _Yortsed _then aim and shoot.Okay, it will work if we focus all our power and might I know we can do it!" Vikki exclaimed.With that they stared at Voldemort.

"Ready guys?" Vikki asked.

"Let's do it." Said Harry.

They raised their wands whispered and focused they're energy and power and...the Golden glow shined.

Voldemort had no chance of escaping it.They shot it at him and he colasped.He dissapeared. So did Peter.

"We did it!" Vikki exclaimed.

"Grandfather thank you!" Vikki said to the ceiling.

"Grandfather?" Hermione asked curious.

"My Grandfather had made this spell when me and my friends were in grave danger." Vikki said.

The next morning, Dumbledore had told everyone what they had did. When awarding the house cup Gryffindor was way past Slytherin according to all the bonus points.

They were going to get on the train. Hagrid was saying goodbye to them. Vikki had her broom out.

"Vikki why do you have you're broom out?'' Harry asked.

"You'll see soon." She repiled.

"Bye Hagrid!" She gave Hagrid a hug.

"Bye Hermione!" They hugged.

"Here you go,me and Ron made it." It was a photo album they gave one to Harry also. It had pictures of all of them together.

"Thanks." Vikki said. Then Malfoy came.

"What do you want?" Vikki asked him.

"To say good-bye. Also that you're boyfriend has issues." Vikki was annoyed she moved him with her eyes on top of the flag pole by his underwear. It was quite funny actually.

"Bye Ron!" Vikki said as she gave him as tender kiss on the cheek. Ron's ear's turned red.

''Harry, I love you. Bye." She gave him a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips. She took her broom started to wiped a tear from her eye and flew off.

"But--Vikki!"

Hagrid looked at Harry. "You know, if I were you, I would go after her once yer lose her yah can't get her back." Harry smiled and took out his broom started to race after Vikki. Ron didn't want to get left behind took his out.

"Wait for me!" He yelled after them. Hermione looked up.

"Well I better do my job and keep up with them. Even though I hate flying..." She took hers out too, waved to Hagrid, flew up to them.

They could still hear Malfoy's dramatic screams for help .It's just a whole new story now. We'll leave that to our many skys to find out they're adventures.


End file.
